


A Different Kind of Fireworks

by OsirisApollo



Series: O Christmas Tree [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Dean in Trouble, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Family Feels, Fluff, Frottage, Groping, Humor, M/M, Mary Ships It, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: The Winchester's (including their angel) head to a local watering hole to celebrate the new year, and Mary being alive, and the family being together for the holidays. With all this celebrating it's no wonder Dean ended up so drunk.Luckily, Castiel gets to reap the benefits of Dean's loss of inhibitions.This is a Christmas present for my dear friend, editor, and roommate MaskofCognito. Based off the timeline of the "O Christmas Tree" series, but it is not necessary to read any of those.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskofCognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/gifts).



> Merry Christmas MaskofCognito! I love you bunches! I hope this is what you were looking for!  
> Thank you so much for all of your help with editing all of my fics. I know I've been working you overtime with no pay. I'm a terrible friend. I hope this begins to make up for it.
> 
> Special thanks to SahiraWolf who helped me with the editing so that you wouldn't have to edit your own gift ^_^

Dean may or may not have been drunk. Okay, he was drunk. But it wasn’t his fault! He blamed it entirely on his mother. 

To celebrate the New Year Mary had insisted they leave the bunker. She had forced them all to dress up a little, and they headed to a local watering hole. The place was actually having a New Year’s party, and had even been decked out for the occasion.

The night had started off normally. A couple of games of pool, without the hustling, and a couple rounds of the cheapest beer on tap. So, when Mary had brought over the first round of shots, Dean hadn’t even hesitated to celebrate with his mother.

“To having the family together for the holidays!” He said, and they raised their glasses and downed the whiskey in one gulp.

Usually, Dean was pretty good at keeping his drinking under control. He never wanted to risk his Baby, or his family, by drinking too much to drive them home safely. So, the next beer he ordered he had planned to milk for the rest of the night. Mary seemed to have other ideas, though.

She continued to insist that it was a celebration and would hand him something more to drink. Their family was together for the first time in more than 30 years, and they had every reason to celebrate. Probably more so than anyone else in the entire bar. So, when she brought him a new drink, he drank it. When she got them shots they all cheered and downed them. They were celebrating, dammit. Although, Chuck only knew how they would get back to the bunker.

 

When midnight finally came, the room all gathered around a single television to watch the ball drop. The countdown began and the crowd cheered and counted with the people on screen. Dean was counting with them when he met his mother’s eyes. Her nod in the direction of Castiel made him turn his attention toward him.

The angel was watching the entire scene with a look of wonder. Dean could see the questions gathering in the other man’s mind as he observed the strange behavior of the humans around him. He realized, too late, that they hadn’t warned the angel of this tradition. He was so amused by the look on Castiel’s face that he was actually kind of glad they had forgotten.

The count was down to three by the time Dean’s brain registered that there was another tradition that he hadn’t told the angel about. It was something that Dean himself had only participated in once or twice. A tradition that said you had to kiss the person that you planned to spend the year with when midnight hit. It was the kind of thing that Dean avoided at all costs.

His mother was giving him a look again, the one that said she knew what he was thinking and she wasn’t having any of it. She glared at him, and looked pointedly at Castiel. The woman had the nerve to assume that he would try to avoid it this year too. She could believe what she wanted. Dean had every intention of spending the coming year with the angel and wouldn’t be avoiding that tradition this year.

As the clock struck midnight, the bar was filled with cheers and confetti. Dean let the angel enjoy the ruckus for only a moment before he distracted him from his observation. The kiss was sloppy, as Dean had drank more than his fair share, but he still accomplished what he’d set out to do. 

Castiel seemed surprised by the sudden assault, but was not unwilling to participate. He clung to the hunter and returned the kiss with equal fervor. It took Dean longer than it should have for him to realize the angel was less clinging to him, and more holding him up. He detached himself from Castiel and managed to stand on his own two feet. 

Glancing around he was struck with the hilarity of the situation. Castiel looked like a hot mess. His hair was a disaster from Dean’s hands likely running through it, although he didn’t remember doing that. His clothes were a rumpled mess where the hunter had grabbed ahold of him. His mouth was a little swollen and wet from Dean’s haphazard kisses. The hunter didn’t really know how long they had been kissing, but the angel’s appearance said it was probably much longer than tradition dictated.

His mother had a look of pleased disbelief. As if she was happy that he had followed tradition, but was also surprised with the enthusiasm with which he had carried it out.

The best reaction, though, had to be Sam. He stood off to the side with a look of complete and utter astonishment. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He could only imagine what was going through his brother’s mind. He’d seen Dean avoid these kinds of things his entire life.

 

When they finally decided to leave the bar, Dean was much too drunk to drive. Somehow, Sam convinced everyone that he was sober enough to bring them home. Dean remembered his brother handing off some of his shots to Castiel when Mary wasn’t looking, and decided that he had probably planned to be the designated driver quite a bit earlier.

Dean watched as Castiel slid into the back seat, and crossed to the other side to join him. If he was going to have to give up his driving privileges for the night, he was at least going to get to spend the time with his angel.

When Dean found his hand linked within Castiel’s across the backseat, he was filled with a sense of happiness he had recently found to be associated with the angel. It had been such a short time since they had admitted their mutual feelings and Dean could still get a thrill out of the little things. Like holding hands. It was nice.

His satisfaction didn’t last long.

His eyes met the angel’s across the bench seat and he was filled with the need to close the distance between them. There was something else they could be doing, and Dean, oddly enough, didn’t seem to have any of the reservations that usually came with his mother and brother being within viewing distance. He intended to take full advantage of that newfound freedom.

Apparently he had made his intentions clear, as he was met halfway across the expanse between them by the angel that was his goal. The smile he was graced with warmed his heart, and he pressed his own smile to it. The hand he was not holding was placed gently on his face, stroking his jawline. He returned the favor, swiping his own hand down the stubble on the angel’s face before letting it drop to the hollow of his throat. 

The skill Castiel had developed in kissing was impressive. He had started with next to no knowledge of the act and had somehow become as adept as Dean in the area. The hunter assumed he was a very quick learner, but didn’t really spend much time contemplating the whys. He mostly just took advantage of the benefits.

Using his own tongue to pry open the other man’s mouth was like flicking a switch to turn the angel on. Castiel moaned softly as he opened his mouth, and Dean took that as encouragement to do what he wanted.

He took his time to thoroughly explore his partner’s mouth. Even with the angel’s newly developed skills in the area, it still felt like a first kiss. There were still little ninja butterflies beating the hell out of each other in his stomach. He didn’t know if it was an angel thing, or maybe just because he was making out with a dude. Hell, it could have been because he had waited so long to be able to do it. It didn’t matter. Dean loved it, and wouldn’t ever want to change it.

They made out like a pair of teenagers, all above the clothes touches and mouths that didn’t stray far. That was until Dean felt the evidence of the Castiel’s arousal pressed against him.

Feeling emboldened, likely by the alcohol still flowing through his veins, Dean let his hands wander a bit more than he usually would. He’d decided that he wanted to take things slow with his angel, and he had stuck by that. But now, with an apparent erection pressed into his hip, he forgot all about taking it slow. His hand gently outlined the bulge in the other man’s pants, causing a chain reaction.

The angel moaned loudly and threw back his head, smacking it against the car door behind him with a forceful thump. The noises reverberated throughout the car. A car that was suddenly filled with all sorts of other noises.

“Dean! What the hell are you doing back there?” Sam’s voice was a higher pitch than normal, as if he was scared.

“Dean! We are still in the car! You better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” Mary scolded, refusing to turn her head to see what was happening.

That was probably a good thing. Dean had pulled back from his position on top of the angel (and how the hell had he wound up there?). He looked down at him and noticed the completely debauched look Castiel was sporting. Yeah, his mother probably didn’t need to see all of that.

“I didn’t do anything! Why are you yelling at me?” Dean helped his angel sit up and adjusted his clothing a bit. He even ran a hand through the other man’s hair to try to smooth it down a little. Castiel didn’t seem to know what to do, and after adjusting his pants a couple of times he just allowed the hunter to take care of the rest.

“Yeah, right. Then why are you trying to make Cas look like he didn’t just get taken advantage of in the back seat?” Dean met his brother’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Busted.

“Cas started it! Why am I the only one getting in trouble?” Dean huffed as he plopped back onto his side of the backseat. He crossed his arms over his chest in a very manly and adult manner.

“Literally no one believes that, Dean.” Sam’s voice was disapproving in a mocking way. He seemed much more comfortable now that he could see his brother and the angel on opposite sides of the backseat.

“Mom believes me! Don’t you, Mom?” 

Mary turned her head to look at her son, but the look of guilt on her face answered for her. “Sorry, baby. Angels don’t really have a reputation for groping people in the backseat.” She kindly left off the part that said Dean might have such a reputation.

Dean was not upset that he couldn’t even get his mother on his side. He was not put out by the sneaky smirk on the angel’s face, either. And he certainly didn’t pout the rest of the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Here you go guys. Dean pouting. It's canon ^_^  
> Season 10 episode 6


End file.
